The present invention relates to a bearing assembly for a knuckle or swivel joint.
Knuckle or swivel joints of the half-ball and socket type are commonly used in motor vehicle steering tie rod assemblies, in drag links, torque rods and like structures, in which there is a requirement for transmitting a force from a member to another while permitting one member to swivel or pivot relative to the other.
Knuckle or swivel joints of the half-ball and socket type consist generally of a stud terminating in a partial ball disposed within a socket member in swivelling slidable engagement with a conforming concave spherical segment of the socket member. The engaged bearing surfaces of the half-ball and socket are often biased towards each other such as to provide a relatively tight assembly eliminating play and rattle and automatically compensating for wear of the bearing surfaces.
The shortcomings of conventional half-ball and socket joints are many. The load carrying capability of the joints is limited to the relatively small area of the peripheral surface of the half-ball engaged with the corresponding surface of the socket. A complex structure is required for providing pre-load of the bearing surfaces in arrangements where it is desired to prevent rattles and play, and to ensure automatic break-in and usage wear compensation. The amount of angulation between the elements interconnected by the joint and the load carrying characteristics of the assembly are limited.